rede_tomcat_returnsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tomcat Network Wiki:Chat Rules
The following is a list of rules and guidelines for using the chat feature of this wiki. To join chat you must have at least 15 GOOD mainspace edits. This is to prevent socks and trolls. No Spamming The definition of spam is: irrelevance or unsolicited messages sent through the internet. Even if it something as small as a single letter, it could be classified as spam. Spam clogs up the chat room and could mean important questions and messages get missed. Classifications *Spam can exist in almost any form, even something as simple as a single letter. *Spam can also mean posting the same message over and over again. If you believe your message isn't getting seen or heard, then private message one of the admins or someone you want to tell. However, irrelevant messages constantly posted will not be tolerated, as they clog up the chat. *Spam can also be just randomly typing letters over and over again; for example: Akhdhfyr esifjfhfh. These messages will not be tolerated. *Spam will not be tolerated if it is done on other wiki chats as well. This makes all of our wiki users look unprofessional, and the users involved will be punished. No Harassment Using the chat feature of this wiki to harass other users is wrong. It will not be tolerated at all within the chat room. If you get harassed via private message, let the admins know. Do not fight back. Fighting back could get you in just as much trouble, maybe even more, depending on the seriousness of the situation. Classifications *Directing foul language or swearing at another user whilst they're online is not permitted. **Swearing on its own is allowed, just do not direct it towards other users of the wiki. *Insulting other users on chat is not permitted. *Joking around is okay, as long as the user at the butt end of the joke knows it is a joke. **However, using a joke as an excuse to target or to be rude to other users is not permitted and said users will be warned. No Spoilers Spoiling an episode/issue/novel that has not reached the legal release date on the main chat will not be tolerated. Spoilers are only allowed if everyone in the chat agrees to being spoiled. Classifications *Rumors are allowed to be posted on main chat, as they do not spoil anything directly. *Spoilers such as winners and eliminations are not allowed if everyone does not consent to it and will result in a swift ban from the chat. Think about it: they aren't going to get that experience back without knowing the outcome. *All spoilers are allowed through the PM (Private Message) system, but only if the user has consented to wanting to know the spoiler. *Spoiling information from other TV shows or media to people who haven't seen it yet is usually frowned upon, and will result in said user being warned by a chat moderator. **Continuing to spoil will result in a ban. This Wiki's Chat Moderators The following is a list of all of this wiki's chat moderators, which include administrators. These are the people you can go to if you feel you are being mistreated: Administrative Chat Moderators *Logan Just remember to be nice and have fun! Category:Help Category:Policy